


Warm Heart

by Twicetot



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twicetot/pseuds/Twicetot
Summary: Jeongyeon is cold. Mina is warm.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Warm Heart

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny drabble Christmas present

Cold.

Why is it so cold?

Jeongyeon huffs and reaches blindly for her blanket, arm flailing around for a moment in search of a blanket that’s nowhere to be found.

“Blanket…” She grumbles sleepily, propping herself up on her elbows as she opens her eyes.

“Where…”

She looks to her left to find a soundly sleeping Mina wrapped up like a caterpillar in a cocoon in the full queen size blanket.

Jeongyeon should be mad. Or at least grumpy, considering it’s 3:37am, she’s freezing, and Mina is wrapped up so tightly in the blanket that there’s no way of simply pulling it from her to share it again.

But she’s not upset.

A warm smile spreads across her lips at the sight of her girlfriend.

The slow rise and fall of her chest, the way her eyes flicker under closed lids, her slightly parted lips.

The way the moonlight shines through the window, gently illuminating the beauty of the sleeping girl’s face.

Jeongyeon just watches Mina for a few moments, realizing that she never really gets the chance to admire her in this way, in this total sense of calm and comfort.

She reaches out to ghost her fingertips across Mina’s jaw, careful not to wake the girl.

“You are so beautiful.” She whispers, tucking a stray hair behind Mina’s ear.

Mina stirs, humming softly, and licking her lips as she turns onto her side, facing Jeongyeon. Her hand pokes out of the blanket as she moves and flops onto the mattress between them.

Jeongyeon lifts Mina’s hand and moves closer, under Mina’s arm, as she presses up against the younger girl.

She tucks her head under Mina’s chin and begins to fall asleep again before she feels Mina shift and feels a soft kiss being pressed to her forehead.

“Come here, you nerd.” Mina whispers as she lifts the blanket.

Jeongyeon laughs softly and wraps her arms around Mina’s waist, cuddling into her as Mina drapes the blanket over Jeongyeon.

Jeongyeon falls asleep again, comfortable in the warmth from both the blanket, and from Mina.


End file.
